


Reminiscent

by FlamboyantMess



Series: Patchwork [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pampering Philippe, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantMess/pseuds/FlamboyantMess
Summary: What Chevalier would give for the simpler times to come back.





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble, if it goes well I plan to turn it into a series, so please do let me know what you think.

      Their tiny apartment on la Rue de Rivoli sat just four stories above a small, locally owned bakery and always smelled of fresh pastries, it had certainly been a treat to wake up in the morning with such a lovely scent every day, or at least Chevalier had always thought so.  
      It was small but it had enough space for the two of them, Philippe’s cat, Pierre, and Liselotte’s occasional visits were always spent in their quant loft bedroom, in the attic they were lucky enough to have.  
     The apartment overlooked the Louvre and the Palais-royale, and it really was a steal. Of course, when they had first bought it Chevalier had gotten a bit overzealous with the renovations, insisting on white washing all of the exposed brick and beams, updating the kitchen, he even got Philippe to agree to jade green counters. However, once it was styled to the nines and they had gotten comfortable, they were quite happy there.  
     There were many a mornings in their little bed, the sunlight peering in through their windows and casting shadows on their bodies, that Chevalier would spend, pretending to be asleep so as not to wake Philippe because he just looked so sweet and peaceful. He would lie in their bed, his lover safe in his arms, and press soft kisses to Philippe’s head. He always took special care to brush through Philippe’s hair and press his nose into it, because he never wanted to forget his sweet mignonette’s scent. Pip smelled like rosewood and vanilla, from his favorite shampoo, one that Chevalier had gotten him as a gift during their first vacation together in Italy. He had loved it so much that after he ran out of the first bottle they had to start importing it, but that was alright, for it gave Chevalier the chance to order fancy italian wine every time Philippe needed a new bottle.  
     After brushing out his lover’s hair as best he could with his fingers, Chevalier liked to run his hands along the expanse of Philippe’s smooth skin, feeling the dip of his collar bone under his thumbs, the ticklish spot just at the top of his ribs that even while he slept would make Philippe whimper and shift. Chevalier loved to feel the softness around Philippe’s waist, not quite fatty tissue but not muscle either in just this specific spot. He would let his hands linger there for a while before moving lower to touch the dimples on his Mignonette ass.  
     Once he had thoroughly reminded himself of every inch of his lover, he’d get up and immediately feed Pierre, who by then was most likely in the kitchen already and screaming loud enough to threaten to wake Philippe. A grumpy Bourbon was never on Chevalier’s list of things he hoped to encounter so it was best to appease their feline friend before he brought terror down onto their lives. After that, however, he would often either make breakfast or go down to the bakery and pick up Philippe’s favorite muffin for him. He would bring breakfast on a tray to his sleeping lover and lay out an outfit for him, only after he had everything set up would he lean over and place a gentle hand on Philippe’s shoulder. He'd shake him gently and kiss his head. “Good morning, Darling.” He would say, and watch with a smile as Philippe’s pretty green eyes blinked up at him. He would kiss him gently and then pat his ass. “Eat up and brush your teeth, your breath is terrible.” He would tease, always earning a groggy moan of protest from the brunette.  
He adored taking care of his mignonette, his lover, his husband. He loved waking him up and getting him ready to face the world, and then taking him apart every night just to make him forget it all for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to keep Philippe happy and safe with him, he’d wanted it since they were just teenagers. It was the least he could do really, to repay Philippe for giving his time so that they could live comfortable, and for giving his body to Chevalier’s every whim.  
    Yes, keep him happy, keep him safe. ‘You’ve really done well with that one’. Chevalier thought to himself, sitting in the dark apartment all alone. He couldn’t do anything to prevent his sweet mignonette from being harmed. He could do nothing to keep him safe now. A sad reality he had come to live with by downing his fifth bottle of wine for the night and turning on another movie. What Chevalier would give for the simpler times to come back.


End file.
